


Do It Over 重头来过 \ 原作：Sineala

by alienswest



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Avengers Vol. 4 (2010), Canonical Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Happy Ending, M/M, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你的灵魂伴侣对你所说的最后言语印在你皮肤上，而你直到对方临死之前才会与他相认。问题在于，Steve和Tony死过太多回。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Over 重头来过 \ 原作：Sineala

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do It Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777091) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Many thanks to dear Sineala for her incredible work.
> 
> 【原作注】这是源于汤上一篇关于灵魂伴侣最后言语的AU，而诚然构思一篇内容是关于直到你和灵魂伴侣其中一方永远离去时才会相认的AU文是既虐又悲的，我还是觉得写两个死了又死简直没完的对象挺有趣的。
> 
> “选择不警告”的内容是原漫角色死亡；具体集数列在文末。
> 
> 谢谢magicasen的beta！

请除下衣裤，”博士——Reinstein？还是Erskine？——说道，从眼镜上方的边沿望向Steve。  
  
Steve踌躇，手指停在衬衫第一个纽扣。他希望参军入伍，他希望能够加入这个特殊计划，他希望如此，希望如此，但一旦他们看到了，这些就再也没可能和他有半分干系了。那并不正常。并且当然，他知道自己骨瘦如柴，但瘦弱和，嗯，他的问题还不是一回事。  
  
他喉咙发干。“我……我身上的句子有点问题。”  
  
那句子是你的灵魂伴侣对你诉说的最后言语。它使你知道对方是谁，意识到这迟来的相遇。它是命运的玩笑，而对Steve更为残酷。  
  
“没事的，”博士开口，较之前更加温和。“这不是我所做的第一次体检。我见过千奇百怪的句子，在各种各样的地方。这不会记录存档的。”  
  
他解开衬衫纽扣。  
  
堪堪在他心脏上方，他皮肤上印着Steve！，以急速、潦草的大写字母写就。  
  
“看，”博士说，“没事的，这没什么好担心——”  
  
Steve脱下衬衫。  
  
_狠狠揍他！_ 环绕他的上臂。  
  
另一边手腕内侧，是抖颤的致歉： _对所有大家，关于这一切说声抱歉……_  
  
他削瘦的锁骨上方是另一句致言，尖刻，愤怒，暗淡，边缘不齐： _你是个彻头彻尾的失败者，美国队长。_  
  
还有句子横过他背部，沿他脊柱蜿蜒而下。又是许多句。他对这些句子看得不是很分明。但他记得意思，关于每句言语。  
  
“噢，”博士开口，声音轻得不能再轻。他眼睛睁大了。  
  
“是啊，”Steve苍白地回应。“噢。”  
  


* * *

 

* * *

  
在他问起时，他母亲拥抱了他。那时他年纪还小。她跪下来，在他耳畔轻声说，“不，这会没事的。我不知道为什么你有这么多句子，但这会没事的，亲爱的。我爱你。”  
  
他尽全力想要相信她。  
  
可能性不多，因为他是Tony Stark，他天资过人，而弄清楚仅存的可能性没有花他很长时间：  
  
一：他可能拥有一大群灵魂伴侣，而他们统统在他之前死去。  
二：他可能拥有一名伴侣，而不是他自己就是对方（或者两人均会）死上好多回。  
  
第二种可能性太过愚蠢。那没可能发生。你不可能如此愚弄死亡。你不可能这样骗过灵魂羁绊。  
  
第一种可能性仅是令人沮丧。那必然是真实情况。  
  
_我会想办法，_ 他的手臂上这么印着，一句乐观之辞，某个人对他的最后言语，而他想要哭泣。  
  
Tony拽扯他的领口，将上衣褪至他能看见肩膀上的句子： _这值得吗？_  
  
_最好是的，_ 他这么想。 _无论你是谁，你们任何一位都好，我很抱歉我们属于彼此。_  
  


* * *

  
他们正与科尔瓦奇战斗，Tony对Steve叫道“狠狠揍他！”，而Steve僵住，样子仿佛迈向自己的坟墓，然后朝Tony喊回去“我会想办法——”  
  
然后Tony在几秒的时间里想道 _哦天哪这印在我胳膊上这印在我胳膊上_ 而这之后Steve被一记能量束击中腹部——  
  
然后Tony死去——  
  
然后呢——当他醒来，并不确切清楚自己如何到了现下境地，而其他人同样茫然。他模糊感觉发生过什么重要的大事，他有所失落，还有事情他应当知晓。  
  
有人说些什么月龙还有记忆清除的东西，而Tony意识到就算发生了什么重要的事情，他也无从得知了。  
  


* * *

  
他们死去。他们重获新生。他们再度死去。  
  
身为复仇者一员的人生，对吧？  
  
最后言语从不是什么独特表述，从不是能够与特定对象相照应的东西。大概有十个人的最后一句话是叫他 _钢铁侠_ ——这句在他腿上有好几处——然后灭霸或者超越神族或者随便哪个反派阴谋得逞，而后他们全军覆没然后再度复生。他的灵魂伴侣可能是他们中任何一位。可能不是他们中任何一位。  
  
关于复仇者们有意思的一点：他们大部分都有着多得数不清的最后话语。  
  
Tony非常确定这不是正常状况。  
  


* * *

  
而后又有一场关于少年版本的他和Franklin Richards制造的平行空间的混乱，而不知怎么他最后在Steve臂弯中奄奄一息。  
  
“对所有大家，”Tony喃语，“关于这一切说声抱歉。”  
  
他开口时Steve的手在他身侧收紧，Steve眼里盈满泪水，而Tony想到 _原来是他，不是吗_ 还有 _哦天哪但我的句子比这还多得多——_  
  


* * *

  
他现在拥有了三段记忆，来自从那场惨败中生成的不同版本的自己，而Steve是他的灵魂伴侣之一。或许吧。他头脑一片混乱，而那次死亡更像是一场梦境。  
  
那意味着什么，如果你有不止一位灵魂伴侣？  
  
那有任何意义吗？  
  
那不可能意味着他们彼此天生相配，完美无缺。那不可能意味着他们之间绝不会产生嫌隙。他们相战。天啊，他们彼此相战。  
  
也许这没有任何意义。  
  
毕竟，Steve什么也没对他提起过。也许是他想错了。  
  


* * *

  
“Steve！”他大喊，然后那反浩克装甲把Steve捏在手里，然后Tony停跳了自己的心脏——  
  


* * *

  
他的灵魂伴侣不可能是Steve，在注册法案通过的那夜，他在公寓来回踱步时想。他们不可能——他们不可能站在对立两方，如果他们是灵魂伴侣的话。那样Steve绝不会站在这场战斗的反叛立场。如果他们是灵魂伴侣就不可能。  
  
他们仅仅是朋友。至少，他们曾是朋友。所以Steve不是他的灵魂伴侣，但……再没有比这感觉更痛的事了。  
  


* * *

  
绝非可能是Steve，他想，当Steve在他手掌中放下电子干扰器时。你的灵魂伴侣绝不会伤害你。会吗？  
  


* * *

  
如果Steve是他的灵魂伴侣，他绝不可能想要去追捕他。那样的话，他们总会彼此妥协的。他们会的。  
  


* * *

  
Tony抬头望进Steve愤怒的双眼，看向高悬他上方耀目致命的盾牌，然后想到 _你的灵魂伴侣不会试图杀死你。_  
  
Steve在能量栅栏的另一边。他造的监狱里。是Tony关他进来，他是罪有应得，而他们之间再无出路，绝无善终。Steve咆哮，滔滔不绝关于自由与权力还有其他但这些全都无关紧要，因为他错得彻底，因为他本应在这天杀的体系下进行——  
  
“告诉我，Stark局长，”Steve怒吼，“告诉我，这值得吗？”  
  
而Tony后退一步，仿佛挨了一记力透装甲的重拳，因为他记得这句话，因为这句子同其他一道印在他皮肤上，而如果他此前认为Steve是他的灵魂伴侣，那么也许自始至终只有Steve，全部的句子，全部的话语，都是因Steve而留下的——  
  
他呼吸颤抖。头盔确保了Steve绝不会听出来。  
  
“这个么，”他说。“你是个彻头彻尾的失败者，美国队长。”  
  
他在看见Steve表情前就转身离开，知道那句子大概也印刻在Steve皮肤上。  
  


* * *

  
所以Steve将被关押起来，而Tony将为大业当一回殉道者。为注册。他没以为他真能活过这场变故。  
  
他想知道他的死会怎样发生。会是某支反注册队伍吗？另一场战事？他树敌无数。  
  
甚至Tony也不会就这么永远死去。他身上还有好几处句子。而这也不是种宽慰。他最终会重返人世，而Steve会恨他。他从Steve脸上读到了。他们之间无可修复。他把所有一切毁得彻底。他成功做到让他的灵魂伴侣憎恨他。  
  
但木已成舟。他必须担负着这结果活着。伴着它死去。二者任一。  
  
他能够处理好这个。  
  
这是值得的。  
  


* * *

  
在Steve的提审路上，Tony发现他此前所想错得非常，非常离谱。  
  


* * *

  
他还剩下未曾被言说的句子。  
  
Steve还会回来。他必然会的。那一直都是Steve。  
  
那要多久？那怎么还可能发生？已经一年了。没人一年之后还会复生。  
  
也许他忽略了其他句子发生之时；也许Steve已经说过那些话语。也许是其他人说过了。也许就是这样了。  
  
然后是奥斯本的事，然后一切归于虚无——  
  


* * *

 

* * *

  
Steve从Pepper和Maria间挤过。Tony坐在桌前，甚至没抬头。桌上摆满了报纸；电脑屏幕上是一条新闻，标题是内战：美国队长遇刺。  
  
Tony这才抬头，脸颊上有泪。“哦我的天哪，这是我做的？”  
  
“我曾想告诉你，”Steve说，声音无助。“我当时去找你是想告诉你。你本该先听我说完的。”  
  
有……太多他本该告诉Tony的。  
  
模模糊糊地，他感到门在他身后关上；现在只剩他们两人独处。然后Tony转身而不知怎么Tony就在他臂弯里，浑身颤抖。“是我做的，”他重复。“我怎么能做出这种事？”  
  
“嘘，”Steve安慰，而Tony只是啜泣。  
  
“最糟的部分在于，”Tony将喃语吐进他肩里，“我曾觉得你是我的灵魂伴侣，我当时想或许你是的，但你不可能是，因为这些是我一手造成，因为现在我甚至不知道关于那些最后一句中你说过哪些——我们说过什么——”  
  
“如果我说我知道呢？”  
  
“Steve——”  
  
Steve知道他自己的痕迹留在哪里；他尽最大可能猜测，而后将Tony衣领拉下，停在交叉骨的子弹穿过他自己肩背的同样区域。那里Tony的皮肤上印着： _这值得吗？_  
  
Steve以两指描摹那行字迹。  
  
“那一次，”他说，声音极轻。  
  
Tony眼睛睁大。他们是灵魂伴侣，而现今他们双双知晓。“我会想知道内容吗？”  
  
Steve摇头。“你不记得了。我不能拿这事记恨你。”  
  
哦，一部分的他想要这么做。他记得那场争斗，他记得内里灼烧的炙热愤怒，他记得想让这一切 _重回正轨_ 的强烈祈望。如果Tony知道了，如果Tony记起他们曾做过什么，Steve曾做过什么，他还会对他有好感吗？他还会来他这里寻求安慰吗？  
  
“也许你该的，”Tony说。  
  
Steve再度摩挲Tony句子所在；Tony没有挪开。  
  
“我曾觉得我如此不幸，拥有这么多句子，”Steve说。“我觉得我是个怪胎。我以为——我以为我爱的所有人都会死去。我没想过这会意味着我们获得重头来过的机会。而我们现在显然已经历过好几次了，而据我身上的句子来看，我们还会重复来过几回。这些机会，它们是恩赐。而我不希望它们发生是因为我们彼此争斗。是因为我们彼此不和。是因为我们互相伤害。我们得到回来的机会，我们知道了彼此是灵魂伴侣，而我希望道歉，也希望这次能把这件事做好。”  
  
“你此前就知道，”Tony说，仍然眼睛大睁，充满不确定。“你之前就知道，灵魂伴侣是我。”  
  
“我曾怀疑是你，”Steve说。“但我不知道会是什么样子，在我有这么多句子的情况下。而我不想把话说明，在我确定无疑之前。而那再度发生，而那仍然是你。”  
  
“灵魂伴侣，”Tony说，闭上眼睛，疲惫不堪。“我们真的在活着时找到了彼此，而你——你值得更好的。”  
  
“事实上，现在的这个灵魂伴侣我就很喜欢。”  
  
他将手指插进Tony发间；Tony绷紧了一瞬，但随后松懈进这抚触里。  
  
“你喜欢？”  
  
“没错，”Steve说。“爱我现在的这个。”  
  
“好吧，”Tony开口，脸上有细微笑容。“如果你确定的话。”  


**Author's Note:**

> 你们要的角色死亡，按出现先后排序：
> 
> Steve 和 Tony, in the Korvac Saga (Avengers v1 #177)  
> [秘密战争与无限手套中多处提及全军覆没。]  
> Tony, 在 The Crossing (Avengers v1 #395)  
> Tony, 在 Execute Program (Iron Man v4 #12)  
> Steve, 在 Civil War (Captain America v5 #25)
> 
> 除了这些大概还有许多，但这些是我能找到仅有的他们两个在同一场景出现以及/或者说了某个句子的。他们真的死了太多回。


End file.
